Another Snape Courts Harry Fic Severus's POV
by Iago96
Summary: Unwilling to spend the rest of his life alone Severus attempts to court his hearts desire. Companion piece to ASCHF Harry's POV
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this took so long guys. I've had it written for a few weeks but haven't had time to put it on. Now onto the first chapter. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Severus Snape, resident Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was nervous. Not that you would be able to tell by looking at him, of course, but nervous he was. Very nervous. 'What am I doing? Oh Merlin let him accept. Let him be mine.' He thought desperately as the owls flew in with the morning post.

Severus kept his eyes trained on his breakfast until he heard the entire room become silent. Raising his head as Draco Malfoy, his godson, shouted over to Harry Potter to open the parcel he had received. After replying sarcastically he did. But not without casting a scanning spell over it first. 'Good boy. You don't know who sent it. It could be from the Dark Lord himself for all you know.' Severus thought proudly. The Potions professor watched the young man's reaction carefully. Harry looked shocked and then confused. That was understandable. It wasn't everyday you received a dozen red roses.

Severus had a class to teach so he drained his coffee cup and swept out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing. Apart from one person. A twinkling headmaster who was smiling, everyone else was busy staring at the Boy Who Lived or gossiping on who could have sent the roses. And who would send roses to a boy? A few of the purebloods were looking on knowingly or explaining the tradition to their oblivious muggle-born neighbours.

Later that night Severus was sat on his two-seater couch in his chambers. A book was lay open on his lap. It was a book on Wizarding traditions. It described the courting tradition fully and was quite informative. Most people who had been raised in a traditional wizarding family would already know about the tradition but Harry was raised by muggles. 'I'll send it to Harry tomorrow. It should answer an questions that Mr Weasley couldn't.'

You see the Potions Master had a secret. One that he tried his hardest to keep hidden from the world. Only Albus Dumbledore knew of it. 'That old coot knows everything that happens in this castle.' He though fondly. The secret that Severus Snape kept deepest in his heart. That he only dared to dream about was that he was in love. With Harry Potter.

He had sent his love a dozen roses that morning, anonymously, of course, as a token. He wanted to court the dark haired beauty. He had no idea when it was that he stopped hating Harry. When he had finally seen that he was not James and that punishing the son for the crimes of the father was wrong. Harry would never bully another student for no reason other that they were quiet and withdrawn. 'And in Slytherin, of course.' Severus thought bitterly. As a child he had been small for his age and possessed maturity beyond his years due to his unhappy upbringing.

The onyx-eyed man had kept his feelings a secret, of course, there was no way that Harry would ever want him. He hated him. 'I don't stand a chance. Hell I don't even know if the boy's gay.'

But Albus Dumbledore had seen through the mask of hatred Severus had erected to protect himself and 'persuaded' him to court the boy. He had seen how Severus had changed, for the better, because of his love for the kind young man. He also thought that they would be a perfect match. Harry had been through things that most people couldn't even begin to imagine. Severus had a dark past and he was confident that they would understand each other and balance each other accordingly. He had decided that they would be good for each other and proceeded to inform his Potions professor of that fact. Repeatedly.

Severus had finally relented and together they had planned that he should court Harry using the traditional six-week method. He would get to know Harry and allow him to know Severus without prejudice or past feelings clouding their judgement by keeping his identity a secret.

'I'll see if he is interested soon enough I suppose.' Severus thought as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 'Dear Merlin, I hope he is. Let the Prophet have been right for once. He unknowingly holds my heart in his hands. With one word he could break it. I can't bear to be alone anymore.' He thought despairingly as sleep took him.

* * *

Any comments, criticisms and ideas are welcome. Bye for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Severus woke early the next morning. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he was shaking slightly. One his face was an emotion many people believed he could not feel. It was heartbreak. His chambers were the only place he could be himself and take away his masks. They were protected by centuries of wards. Even the Headmaster needed to knock to enter. In his chambers he could be just Severus. Not Professor Snape. Not an Ex-Death Eater. Not a spy for the Light. Just Severus. Thankfully Severus no longer had to spy. He had been discovered earlier that year. Voldemort had punished him greatly for his betrayal and then given him to his Death Eaters to 'play' with. The snake-faced bastard had sent Severus's barely alive body back to Hogwarts. Expecting him to be dead by the time they found him. However Harry had witnessed everything during one of his visions and upon waking informed the headmaster, saving his professor's life.

Severus Snape had always suffered from nightmares. His unhappy childhood, being bullied at Hogwarts and finally his Death Eater duties had made sure that he hardly ever got a good night's sleep. Good job he was an expert at casting glamours. Besides people made slanderous comments about his appearance anyway that would not change even if he tried.

Therefore the man simply rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. But his mind would not let him. It kept replaying the nightmare. His father, Voldemort and the Order were in a circle surrounding him. They were torturing him and calling out insults.

"Your evil Severus. Nothing will ever change that." Dumbledore called out to him, eyes twinkling madly.

"You worthless. Your shit just like your mother. You can't do anything right and never will." His father taunted.

Then the worst thing Severus could imagine happened. Harry walked into the circle. He bent down to kneel beside Severus and put a hand on his cheek.

"How could you even dream of having my love? I can have anyone I want. Why would I want you? You are broken and used. Worthless. I hate you. You disgust me and I never want to see you again." The Boy Who Lived told Severus softly, all the while running his hand over his cheek. He removed it and while Severus was staring at him heartbroken slapped him. Hard. Severus fell back to the floor as Harry got up and left. That was when he woke up.

After trying to get to sleep for a while Severus got up and opening his potions cabinet took out a vial of dreamless sleep. He downed it and returned to his bed. The potion worked almost instantly and the Potions Master knew nothing until his alarm woke him at six.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is longer I promise. As usual any comments are welcomed. If you have any ideas for smething you would like to see in the story I will see if I can incorporate them. Bye for now I hope you all likeit.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to every one who reviewed. And on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 3 

Severus got out of bed a few hours later when his alarm woke him up and began his morning routine, which, contrary to popular belief, did include a shower. 'My hair is very fine not greasy, not that anyone stops to check.' He thought bitterly as he dried his hair. He walked up to the Owlery and looked for Harry's owl Hedwig. She flew down to him when he held out his arm.

"Hello again Hedwig, could you take this to Harry with the morning post for me please?"

She hooted once and held out her leg for the Potions Master to tie his package onto it. It had taken him fifteen minutes and a promise that he was not going to hurt Harry before she had done that the previous day. 'Trust Harry to have his animals protective of him as well.' Severus had though as she regarded him with intelligent yellow eyes. But Severus had earned the familiar's trust with that and she would take his letter to Harry without question and would not give his identity away.

Although deciding to skip breakfast that morning Severus still descended the stairs to the Great Hall. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and went thought the door when a group of Hufflepuff girls opened it. He stood close to the door, ready to made his escape, and made sure that he had a clear view of the Gryffindor table, or more specifically a certain Gryffindor by the name of Harry Potter.

After a minute or so the owls flew in with the post. Severus watched as Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Hedwig. His heart skipped a beat. He watched as his heart's desire frowned, confused, at the book and then as his face lit up with understanding as the note fell out and he read it. Severus had charmed it so that Harry would not be able to recognise the handwriting, he did see it on his Potions essays quite often after all.

Looking up the headmaster locked eyes with his own invisible ones and smiled. Scowling at the headmaster and cursing himself for forgetting that he could see through invisibility charms he left quietly, as quickly as he could. After all he needed someone to open the door for him.

Severus took off the charm and swept down the corridor to the dungeons where he called a house elf and ordered some coffee before sitting down to await his first class, seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, Harry's class. He had been shocked when he had seen Harry's name on his NEWT Potions class list and astonished to learn that he had gotten an O in his OWL's. The boy in question had proved himself capable of brewing a decent potion however so Severus had rethought some of his preconceptions.

A bell sounded and the class arrived so Severus banished his thoughts and stood up to write the day's potion assignment on the board, Dreamless Sleep, quite a difficult and complicated potion to brew but he had confidence in his class. Or at least in his ability to know if there was going to be an explosion.

The NEWT class filled in, there were only eight students in it, four Slytherins, two Ravenclaw and two Gryffindors. Granger, of course, was one of the Gryffindors with Potter being the other. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Draco's boyfriend, Parkinson and Bulstrode were the Slytherins. Severus had been relieved when Draco had joined the Light after his mother's murder. He had not wanted his godson to go through what he had but due to his position as a spy he was unable to actively persuade Draco to join the Light. The annoying but undeniably intelligent Justin Finch-Flechley was from Ravenclaw and along with Zacharias Smith that was the whole class.

As it was their final year and they had all achieved an O the Potions Master thought they competent enough to work with some of the more dangerous substances for their potions.

The class set to work and Severus sat down at his desk, keeping an eye on the softly simmering cauldrons. After a minute or two he found his mind wandering. He was discreetly watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. He was slicing shrivelled fig with a look of intense concentration on his face. It made him seem more the man he had become. 'Ever since Black died he had matured greatly. It's just as common to see him with a book than laughing with his friends. He's so much like Lily. He even has her features. How could I have ever thought that he was like James?'

Severus watched as Harry cast a charm that would alert him when his potion was ready and seemed to become lost in thought. Then the unthinkable happened. He looked straight at Severus and smiled. Then a bell rang, Harry shook his head and bottled his potion. The Gryffindor labelled it and set it onto his professor's desk, as he did an small ironic smile played over his lips softly. He didn't look at Snape. The class ended and Harry left, leaving behind a thoughtful Potions Master. 'He smiled at me? What was he thinking about? He couldn't know that it's me. No it couldn't be that. If it was then he could not have smiled. I bet he doesn't even know what I am asking him yet. Tomorrow I will send my letter of intent and he will know.'

Later that night Severus was torn away from his favourite book by a knock on the door. Groaning he marked his page and called, "Come in". He knew who it was. Few people knew where his private quarters were, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Draco Malfoy. Albus didn't bother to knock and Minerva usually fire-called. Only one person knocked, Draco.

"Sure enough in walked Draco.

"Hello Uncle Severus. Are you all right?"

"Yes Draco I'm fine. Can I do anything for you?"

"I just came to talk."

"Well then have a seat."

Draco sat down on the comfy armchair. Severus was on the couch. They began to talk. About mundane things at first, classes, homework but then Draco brought up the topic Severus wasn't sure he wanted to talk about. Who was courting Harry Potter? Draco, of course, had know since the roses that it was a traditional courting ritual. He had been raised in a traditional pureblood family after all.

"So…Harry's got himself a courter. Who do you think it is?" He asked Severus with a smirk.

Severus blinked, "I don't know. Do you have any suspicions?"

Draco looked at his godfather suspiciously. Normally he would at least put forward a few names if only ones like Weasley for a joke. He scrutinised his face and then broke into a full out smirk.

"You know who it is don't you Uncle Severus."

"Perhaps."

"Well? Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me guess?" Draco asked impatiently.

Severus just smirked at his godson and took a sip of the brandy he had poured himself before he settled down with 'The Lord Of The Rings'.

"Is it someone we know?"

"You could say that."

Once again Draco looked at his godfather sharply.

"You?" He asked shocked.

Snape merely nodded his head slowly. Draco burst out laughing. Severus blushed and waited for Draco to stop laughing.

Ten minutes Draco had managed to stop laughing and only a chuckle burst out of him occasionally.

"Why? I thought you hated him?"

"I never really hated him. Up till his sixth year all I saw was his father. My tormentor. After that I started to see the real Harry and I fell for him. I never even saw it coming." He told Draco honestly.

"Well Uncle Severus I think you'd make a wonderful couple. You balance each other perfectly. I wish you all the luck in the world in courting your love." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Draco, you have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

Please read and review. As usual all comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again Severus woke up early and went to the Owlery to give Hedwig the parcel for Harry. He had decided to attend breakfast that day and see Harry's reaction. Besides if he was absent every time Harry got a letter from his mysterious courter then it couldn't take a Seer to realise that it was him. He had moved onto the second stage of the ritual. The personal gift. With the two-way journal Severus had sent to Harry they could get to know each other.

He sat down at the staff table and grabbed a slice of toast to with his coffee. Thankfully none of the other teachers attempted to engage him in conversation, his anxiousness would cause him to be more snarky than usual and he respected most of his colleges. The reply to his letter would determine everything. If Harry agreed then he wouldn't be nervous anymore. He would just get to know the one his heart desired above all others. On the hand, if Harry said no then, whilst he would be heartbroken, he would not pursue him anymore and resign himself to a life alone.

The owls flew in and Severus's breath caught in his throat as Harry opened his letter before the package. Severus considered what he had written. He had gone through it several times in his head before he was confident that it was acceptable. It was personal yet did not give away his identity. It read:

**Dear Harry,**

**By now you must have realised that I am attempting to court you using the traditional method. I feel that the first thing I must tell you is that I am a male. Is this a problem? There are rumours about your sexuality going around but one can never trust what the Daily Prophet writes. Are you currently single and open to being courted? As it says in the book I sent you yesterday the courting process takes six weeks but the couple can meet at any time before that time is up. Perhaps the Easter Ball could be our first date? I am going to keep my identity a secret for the moment as I wish for you to get to know the real me. I have the other journal so anything you write in yours will appear in mine and vice versa. You can contact me at any time with it. It's pages have been dipped in Veritaserum and it has a Peeping Tom spell on it so that no one but us can read it. Your owl will be able to find me with your response.**

**Forever Yours**

**Anon**

He saw Harry get out some parchment, a quill and ink and begin writing. Deciding quickly he got up and left unnoticed by all. He did not want to receive his reply in the Great Hall now did he?

Severus went straight to his office to await Hedwig with Harry's reply. She arrived quickly. Severus opened the window to let her in and read it before his first class was due to arrive. It read:

**Dear Anon,**

**I have read the chapter, in the book, on courting and am intrigued. It is a good job that you are male as I am gay. **'Oh thank Merlin!' **Yes, I am single and open to being courted. The Easter Ball would be an ideal location as it is just under six weeks away. You say that you wish to remain anonymous for the time being, why? Do I already know you? You do not have to answer. I am merely thinking aloud. I will allow you to remain 'Anon' for now but I wish to know soon. Are you free to talk through the journals at 8:30 tonight? I wish to got to know the real you as soon as possible. I hate not knowing something. **'And things tend to happen when you don't' Severus thought humorously. **Send back your reply with Hedwig. She likes you so I feel like I can trust you already. **'Took long enough to get the bloody bird to trust me!'

**Harry**

The bell rang as he was thinking about the letter. His class filled in and sat down.

"Today you are going to write about the properties and method of brewing Dreamless Sleep. You will not be attempting this potion until your NEWT's but it will be good revision. You may begin."

As the class scratched away with their quills Severus could feel Harry's letter burning a hole in his pocket. He knew his timetable because he was one of the teachers training him. 'He's in History of Magic now, most likely bored out of his mind. I'll send a reply now so he knows beforehand.'

Sitting down at his desk he started writing.

**Dear Harry,**

**I am very glad that you are accepting my courtship. I am also very glad that you are gay. In answer of your 'thoughts', yes you do know me but few know the real me. I wish for you to be among the few that I class as friends and more. I am truly sorry for how I have acted towards you in the past and hope to make it up to you. Yes, I am free to talk at 8:30. I look forward to talking to you.**

**Until then, **

**Anon**

He went back into his office where Hedwig was still sat on his desk, waiting for him apparently. It seems that she had known that she would be needed again. The owl once again held out her leg to the potions master and once the letter was secure she flew out of the still-open window.

'8:30 can't come quick enough.'

The minutes dragged by but eventually 8:30 came. Severus was sat at his desk in his quarters with his journal in front of him. At 8:30 he opened it and saw Harry's writing appear in front of him.

H- Hi Anon. Are you there? 

Dipping his quill in the ink he quickly wrote.

A- Yes Harry, I'm here. How are you? 

**H- I'm fine. And you?**

**A- Fine.**

**H- Can I ask you a question?**

**A- You can. I may not answer it though.**

**H- Why do you want to court me? I have an evil megalomaniac after me.**

**A- You will know why soon. I also have confidence that you will defeat the Dark Lord.**

**H- Ok then. Thank you for the gifts. You have amazing taste. Did you know what I would like or did you guess?**

**A- I tried to pick something that was useful as well as symbolic or personal. The roses because they show my affection, the book because the tradition method for courting is not known by all and only purebloods normally and the journal because I wish to be able to talk to you even if it is not face to face.**

**H- Well they were very useful.**

**A- I'm glad.**

**H- You seem to know more about me than I do of you (I don't know who you are) so tell me. What are your interests? **

**A- I enjoy reading, music, flying and duelling. What are yours?**

**H- I love flying, duelling, shopping strangely enough and despite popular belief Potions.**

**A- You like Potions? But I thought you were terrible at them?**

**H- I'm not as bad as Professor Snape thinks. The Slytherins are fond of sneaking in unnecessary ingredients. Anyway why try your best when you are given no incentive? Professor Snape hates me no matter what so I don't even try. **

**A- To stop the Slytherins put up a containment shield. You don't write as though you hate Prof. Snape. Don't you?**

**H- No. I actually don't. When he looks at me all he sees is my father. **'If only he knew.'** But he's saved my life you know. Many times. '**'He knows about that?' **I respect him even if I don't really like him. I don't know him so I can't judge him. Since Voldemort found him out he has been a bit fairer to Gryffindors so it might have been to prevent Voldemort from suspecting him. **'Yes it was. I had no choice but to act like that.'

**A- Wow are you sure you're a Gryffindor? That sounded suspiciously like a Hufflepuff.**

**H- Ha. No I am definitely a Gryffindor. Bu I was almost sorted into Slytherin. **'WHAT?'

**A- Harry Potter the Gryffindor Golden Boy a Slytherin? Never!**

**H- That person doesn't exist. In some ways I am similar to Prof. Snape. We both have masks that we show the world.**

**A- I hope to see beyond that mask and see Harry.**

**H- Maybe one day. I have to go now. I read my Potions textbook the night before the lesson. This year I am trying slightly. After all I do want a good NEWT result. **

**A- Goodnight.**

**H- Goodnight. I look forward to talking to you again. When?**

**A- Tomorrow night?**

**H- Sure. 'See' you then.**

**A- Bye.**

**H- Bye.**

"He doesn't hate me, Albus! He actually said that that he respects me! I can't believe it. Did you know this?" An astonished Severus Snape asked Dumbledore the following day. He had been invited to the headmaster's office for afternoon tea. After tea and lemon drops Albus had enquired how the courtship was going.

Dumbledore smiled, "Did you know Severus that when the other Gryffindors insult you Harry always defends you? He has trusted you ever since his fourth year."

"I had no idea," Severus replied quietly.

"I know," Dumbledore said twinkling, "Harry knows that I know who his mysterious courter is but he is still in the dark as to his identity. Good luck my boy. You deserve some happiness after all you have gone through.

* * *

As always all comments, criticisms and ramdoms thoughts are welcomed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next month Severus got to know the real Harry Potter very well. He fell even more in love with the young man and was anxious to meet him face to face. He had tried to subtlety improve his appearance. He had grown his hair so it now reached his shoulders although during the day he kept it tied with a cord at the base of his neck so that it did not get in the way. He had noticed that Harry often looked at him. He wasn't glaring either, just watching. He looked curious. Severus wondered if he knew. He didn't know how he possibly could know but couldn't help wondering.

During their late night conversations Severus had discovered that Harry's sense of humour was very similar to his own. He had also been shocked to discover that that the rumours about Harry's relatives were actually true and that the reality was far worse. He remembered what Harry had told him. It was after they had been talking for three weeks. Severus had asked him why he had always worn clothes that were far too big for him and worn out before he reacted his majority. Harry's answer had left Severus gaping like a fish.

**H- They were my cousin's, Dudley's, cast offs. He is the size of a small whale. **

**A- Why? Are your relatives' poor?**

**H- Not at all. They simply did not want to spend any money on me. I was only a burden and an extremely unwelcome one at that. I had to work for everything.**

**A- What sort of work?** Severus had asked curiously, remembering small bits of memories he had seen during their Occlumency training in Harry's fifth year.

H- I did all the chores from the age of three and by the age of five I was cooking most of the meals. I had to stand on a stool to reach the oven for years I was so short. If I made a mistake, burnt the food or didn't manage to finish my chores then my Uncle Vernon would 'punish' me.

**A- He beat you?**

**H- Yes. The first rule of living with the Dursleys is 'never ask questions'. I learnt that lesson quick enough.**

**A- I've heard rumours of a cupboard…are any of them true?**

**H- The Cupboard Under The Stairs. It was my room for the first eleven years of my life. That was where my Hogwarts letter was addressed.**

**A- That is disgusting! My own childhood was similar but my father was Death Eater and it was not nearly as bad. I didn't do any chores. We had house elves for that. I was allowed to do what I wanted for the most part. My father would beat me and often practiced the Dark Arts on me. He beat my mother as well, although from an early age I always tried to deflect his anger onto myself. He killed her when I was fifteen.**

**H- I'm sorry.**

**A- It was never proved that he killed her but I know he did it.**

**H- Is he still alive?**

**A- No. **Severus neglected to mention just how he had died killed by Voldemort for blundering a raid.

They often talked for hours, normally at weekend when they had more time. It was two weeks before the Easter Ball when Harry wrote in the journal that he wanted to meet him.

**A- Are you sure Harry?**

**H- Yes, I can't take it any longer. I can't wait. When can we meet?**

**A- How about the Easter Ball? That way we wouldn't be on our own but we could still talk.**

**H- That's fine. The Easter Ball it is. I can't wait.**

Severus couldn't wait either. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't be disgusted and run off before he could explain. Albus Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, had declared that the ball was to be formal muggle dress so Severus went to Muggle London the following weekend. Contrary to popular belief Severus Snape did not hate muggles and often wore muggle clothing, he found it more comfortable than robes, but wanted to get something new. He finally settled on a pair of snug black pants and a midnight-blue silk shirt.

The morning of the Ball Severus sent Hedwig with a rose and a letter to Harry. It was brief.

**Harry,**

**Good morning. I will await you in the Entrance Hall at seven. I will be holding a red rose. I count down the minutes till we meet.**

**Forever Yours**

**S.S.S.**

He had signed it with his initials instead of 'Anon' this time to give Harry a little clue as to his identity. During breakfast he could not look at Harry. He kept his eyes on his plate or looking over to his little snakes. Draco caught his eye and smirked. H raised his goblet to his godfather, wishing him good luck and Severus inclined his head, acknowledging the gesture.

At five minutes to seven Severus walked up to the Entrance Hall with a rose in his hand. Taking deep breaths he waited as the minutes counted down.

"Hello Anon."

Severus turned around quickly. He hadn't heard Harry approach he had been so engrossed in his thoughts. He stared at him, scanning his face.

"You aren't disgusted that it is your greasy old Potions Professor courting you?" He asked keeping his face expressionless.

Harry shook his head, "No. You're not old at all and definitely not greasy. I actually hoped it was you. What is your middle name?" He asked curiously.

Severus felt his lips twitch, the way Harry changed subject so flawlessly was very funny. "I did that to try and give you a clue so that you could back out if you wished and Sebastian."

"I don't want to back out…Sebastian, I like it." Harry murmured.

"Thank you. Do you wish to go in?" Severus asked nodding his head towards the Great Hall.

"Ok" Harry replied and they walked in together.

Not many people noticed them enter Severus noted but it seemed that their entrance did not go unnoticed by the omnipotent headmaster as he sent them a blinding smile and winked.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance?" Severus asked Harry quietly.

Harry nodded and Severus held out his hand to lead Harry onto the dance floor. He was beyond caring what other people thought so, throwing caution to the wind, he put his arms around Harry who then put his arms up around his neck. They began to shift from one foot to the other.

When the rest of the school finally noticed them, Gryffindor's Golden Boy and the Head of Slytherin, the Bane of Gryffindors, dancing they stared. After a minute Ron and Hermione started dancing again, Ron still looked over occasionally but Hermione just smiled at them. Draco and his date Blaise Zabini also started dancing almost straight away. Draco had been expecting it and Blaise saw that Draco did not care that his godfather was dancing with Harry Potter so he simply carried on dancing. Eventually the rest of the school, seeing that nothing was happening, turned away from the dancing couple who were engrossed in each other, oblivious to what was happening around them.

Severus spotted Draco and was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. His godson had informed him that he would be attending the Ball in drag but he was wearing a pale blue dress and had grown his hair so that it reached the middle of his back. He looked taller as well so Severus shot a look at his feet. He was wearing high-heeled shoes. Amazingly the Slytherin managed to pull it off and look good. Severus just shook his head fondly and concentrated on Harry instead.

"So…why do you want to court me? I though you hated me." Harry asked his dance partner.

Severus had known that he would have to answer that question soon. "I never hated you Harry. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I had to pretend to hate you so that Voldemort didn't suspect me of being a spy. Now that he has I don't have to pretend anymore. But I thought you hated me so I wanted you to know the real me." He admitted softly.

"I never hated you either. Disliked you greatly until I realised why you were like that yes but never hate. I respect you. I am very glad that I know the real you." Harry told him. He rested his head on Severus's chest and holding him closer they carried on dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Severus didn't get up until lunchtime. He hadn't said goodbye to Harry until three o clock that morning. Getting up he stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he washed his hair his mind wandered back to last night. Harry had looked beautiful. His beautiful angel. He couldn't believe that Harry had hoped it was him. He was happy for the first time in years.

He dried himself and got dressed. Deciding to skip lunch Severus picked up his book and carried on reading.

Half an hour later Albus Dumbledore waltzed in without knocking. 'As usual.' Severus thought sardonically.

"So my boy how was your night?" He asked whilst digging in his robes for his lemon drops. He finally found them and offered Snape one.

"No thanks, Albus. It was very nice. He said that he had hoped that it was I. He actually hoped." Severus replied happily.

"I had noticed young Harry looking at you more than usual this past month. I wish you all the happiness in the world Severus. You only have two weeks left of the courting. Are you going to meet again before you get his answer?" Albus asked his protégé curiously.

"We have arranged to go to a muggle restaurant on Friday night. But we will continue to use the journals during the week."

Albus Dumbledore got up, "Sorry my boy but I must be off. The school doesn't run itself."

"Goodbye…And Albus? Thank you. If you hadn't 'persuaded' me I would have never tried court him." Severus called as Albus reached the portrait.

"Your welcome Severus."

After that Severus went back to his book but before an hour had gone there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He called knowing that it would be Draco coming to check up on him.

"Hello Uncle Sev" Said his godson as he sat down.

"Hello Draco. Would you like a drink?"

"A cup of tea, please." He replied and Severus got up and walked over to the kitchen.

A minute later he came back carrying a tray laden with tea and biscuits.

Taking his cup Draco asked, "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean. The date." Draco elaborated impatiently.

"It went well thank you. By the way you looked very nice. Blue is a good colour on you." He teased.

Draco blushed slightly, "Well Blaise liked it and it looked like many others did as well. I saw a few boys being hit by their girlfriends." Draco replied with his own smirk. "Are you going to see each other again before the six weeks are up?"

"Yes. We are going to a muggle restaurant on Friday." Severus informed him.

"Have a good time." Draco told him earnestly.

"Thank you Draco. How are things between you and Blaise?" Severus asked interested. Draco had never been out with the same person for so long.

"Great. I've never been happier, Uncle Sev."

"I'm glad Draco. You deserve some happiness finally. I'm glad that Blaise gives you that." Severus told his godson honestly.

They talked for a few hours and then Severus noticed the time.

"It's dinner time. We should make an appearance." He said getting up.

"All right." Draco answered doing the same.

Sat at the teacher's table Severus saw the Golden Trio enter. They sat down; Harry looked at him and smiled. He couldn't help himself he smiled back. Weasley looked over to him. It seemed that Harry had been busy explaining that afternoon. Their eyes locked. He read the silent message in them and nodded, showing his understanding. Then he looked back at Harry. His gaze softened imperceptibly, unless you knew what to look for. Harry didn't look up again. He just ate; unaware of what had passed between his best friend and his courter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday night finally came and Severus was unknowingly mirroring his date's actions, pacing up and down the room, his robes billowing about him. Draco Malfoy was sniggering in the corner making sure that he was not noticed. It was not every day Severus Snape acted like a girl getting ready for her first date.

There was a small pop from the living room and a minute later Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. Walking into Severus's bedroom his twinkle became blinding and he had to cough to cover a laugh. He went over to Draco and asked, "How long has he been like this?"

"_Snigger_…half an…_snigger_…hour."

"Severus, what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked the pacing man.

"I can't decide what to wear. This is the first time we will have been alone. It is easier to talk to someone when you are not facing them. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Uncle Sev, I'm sure you'll be fine. You two have so much in common it's impossible for you not to have something to talk about." Draco reassured his godfather, "Right, lets get you ready."

He walked over to Severus's wardrobe and started sorting through it. After a few minutes he pulled out an emerald green shirt and black pants.

"Here put these on." Draco said as he passed them to the still pacing Potions Master.

Severus took them and strode into the bathroom to change. Leaving an amused headmaster and godson in his bedroom.

When he came out he still had his hair tied back. Draco looked at him and frowned. When his godfather sat on his bed to put on his socks Draco pounced on him.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

"You suit you hair down." He answered patiently, taking his hair down.

"Thank you Draco. I'd have still been pacing if it wasn't for you." He said as Draco finished with him.

"Your welcome." Draco replied. "Besides as fun as it would be I couldn't let the Head of Slytherin be seen acting like a Hufflepuff girl. It would ruin our reputations." He finished with a wicked smirk.

"Enjoy yourself, my boy." Albus called as Snape walked out to meet Harry.

Walking into the Entrance Hall he noticed that he was there first. Within a few minutes Harry also entered. Severus turned around and looked at Harry, he didn't speak. Neither did Harry but he didn't notice. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt and jeans. Severus guessed that Finnegan had styled his hair it was slightly messy. Severus's fingers itched to run through it. He looked beautiful.

Shaking his head slightly Severus asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Are we apperating there?" Harry asked him as they stepped out the door.

"Apperate to The Leaky Cauldron. We'll walk it from there." Severus told Harry.

They walked to the edge of the apperation barrier in companionable silence. When they reached it they looked at each other, said "See you in a minute," and vanished with a crack.

Arriving at the small dingy pub Severus looked around to see Harry appear next to him. They set off into Muggle London. After a minute Harry grabbed Severus's hand. He looked at Harry sharply, his eyebrow rose questioningly. Harry just smiled softly at him and when Severus squeezed it gently and kept hold of it his smile grew larger.

As they entered the restaurant Harry informed Severus, "Ron and Hermione told me to tell you hello."

"Oh really? Well then tell them hello back." Severus said with a small smile. He gently, unwillingly released Harry's hand.

Sitting down at a table they talked about non-consequentional things until the waitress came for their orders. One topic was the incompetence of the Ministry, especially Fudge.

"Can I call you Sev?"

'Huh?' "What? Why?" Severus asked bemusedly.

"Because Severus is a bit of a mouthful isn't it. Besides I give all the important people in my life a nickname." Harry told him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Really?" Harry nodded. "What about Dumbledore?"

"Easy. He's Smiley."

Severus snorted with laughter. Yes that was definitely the headmaster.

"Voldemort?" He asked curiously.

Harry recited grinning wickedly, "Well… he has a few. There's The Git Who Just Won't Die, The Pain In My Ass, Snakeface, Grumpy or my personal favourite Voldie. However Tom seems to piss him off a lot so I use that too."

Severus burst into laughter imagining Voldemort's face if Harry called him Snakeface. It was a few minutes before he stopped but when he finally did he noticed Harry looking at him oddly.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. I've just never seen you laugh like that before. It suits you. But you'd give the whole school a heart attack if you did it in the Great Hall." Harry replied laughing softly.

"Yes." Severus told him. He had decided that he liked the name Sev.

Harry just looked at him confused, "Yes what?"

"Yes, you can call me Sev. I like it. Much better than Greasy Git." He clarified for his date.

"Oh good and you aren't greasy. People just don't look close enough to see that your hair is very fine and silky." Harry said looking sad.

Their meals cam then so they ate as they talked about duelling techniques. Severus decided to tell him something of his father and his pranks. Even though he had bullied him mercilessly he had gotten his own back many times. He told Harry about a potion he had brewed in their sixth year and slipped into the Marauders drinks that would make them tell the truth for twenty-four hours.

"It was hilarious. They ended up with detention for a month for insulting their professors. And most of them were from McGonagall."

Suddenly Harry gasped and turned while, looking at something behind Severus.

Severus looked at him concernedly 'What could have made him act like this?' He turned around and knew immediately. He saw a large purple-faced man, a horse-faced woman with a neck like a giraffe and the largest boy Severus had ever seen. He was the size of a whale. One of the waiters was leading the family to a table close to their own. He looked disgusted with them. Sev knew that these where the Dursleys. He could tell from Harry's reaction, the young man was currently sliding down his seat, trying to hide, not to mention they matched thedescription that he had been given earlier.

However it was too late to hide. Petunia, with her eagle eyes, used to spotting gossip from her neighbours had spotted her nephew and informed her husband. Who marched over to where they were sat.

He didn't seem to see Severus sat there as he started to lay into his nephew. "What are you doing here, boy? I didn't think they let freaks like you out at night and especially not in nice restaurants with normal people."

Harry just turned red, although from embarrassment or anger Sev was unsure and attempted to sink further into his seat. People were beginning to stare.

Severus had had enough. There was no way he was going to allow this bull-like man to speak to his beloved like that. "Excuse me sir but what right do you have to come marching over here and start harassing us?" He asked icily.

Dursley looked to Severus and then back to Harry. "So you didn't stop at being a freak did you? You're a flaming faggot on top of it all! Does he know what you are?" He shouted at Harry.

Severus flew out of his seat, ready to defend his date, he opened his mouth to show this impertinent muggle just how he could make first years wet themselves at a mere sentence but Harry beat him to it.

"Yes, I' gay but I'm not a freak. I'll only ask you to leave me and my lover alone once, Uncle Vernon," the 'Uncle' was spat with disgust. Severus was impressed. "You have no right to speak to me. You are abnormal and disgusting. You, who act, strive to be so normal. I'm more normal than you will ever be and you call me freak. At least I have friends and people who care about me. I would never do what you have done to a child, you own nephew, a child who had done nothing to you, who was entrusted to your care." Harry practically shouted at the man who had tormented his childhood. He stood up and began to walk out. Severus quickly put the money for the meal down on the table and followed him, glaring at Vernon Dursley, who was glowing a wonderful beetroot colour and gaping like a fish, as he passed. 'He called me his lover! Does this mean he loves me?'

As they passed his Aunt Sev heard him ask his Aunt sadly, "How could you possibly share blood with my mother?"

They moved away from the doors and Harry flung himself into Sev's arms crying. Severus just held him whispering that everything would be fine.

"Well well well. What have we here? The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die and the traitor on a date. What luck!"

Severus would recognise the voice of his old master anywhere. He felt Harry stiffen in his arms and them leave his embrace. Looking over to Voldemort he saw that the monster had brought thirty of his Death Eaters with him. They were seriously outnumbered but that was no problem. They were both very able fighters. This is after all what Severus had been training Harry for.

He spoke to Voldemort with a steady mocking voice, "How wonderful to see you Tom. Now my night is complete."

Severus saw Harry wandlessly stun three of the Death Eaters and hit two others in quick succession with his wand. They worked perfectly as a team, each knew the others weaknesses and strengths. Harry moved forward, fighting his way to Voldemort who hadn't moved since he had come upon them, he just looked at Harry with a smug smirk. Severus covered Harry's back making sure no Death Eaters snuck up on him.

Severus had managed to take out ten Death Eaters when Lucius Malfoy snuck up behind him and cast crutacius. He struggled not to cry out but eventually the pain was just to great. Death Eaters surrounded Severus but behind the all-consuming pain he could feel Harry's gaze on him and took strength from it.

The Death Eaters looked on triumphantly as Voldemort hissed at Harry. The Boy Who Lived hissed back in reply, no one could understand what was being said and neither adversary's face revealed what they were thinking.

The next thing they heard was two simple words, "Avada Kedarva."

The Death Eaters and their leader looked on helplessly as a bright red light sped towards Voldemort. It hit its mark and the dark lords dead body hit the ground. 'It is red! That it the power the Dark Lord knows not. His ability to love changed the killing curse.' Severus thought as the cruciatus was lifted.

As that happened all the Death Eaters fell to the floor screaming in anguish, clawing their left arms.

With Malfoy being distracted the crutaciushad beenlifted although Severus was also in anguish from his Dark Mark. Harry rushed over to him and placed his hands on Sev's left forearm, chanting in Parsletongue. Severus passed out from the pain; the last thing he saw was Harry's loving gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry didn't wake for a week. Severus maintained a vigil at his side, refusing to leave unless it was to eat or shower.

Finally, on Friday, Harry's eyes fluttered open. And closed immediately when the bright light hurt them. Severus chuckled.

Harry heard him because he opened his eyes again, slowly this time.

"You had us all worried Harry." Sev admonished him gently.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked croakily.

"A week. It's Friday now." Sev answered.

Harry scrutinized his courter and asked, "How are you?"

'He's been unconscious for a week and he asks how I am. Damn Gryffindor!' Severus thought fondly. "I'm fine. No serious damage. But you Harry, you took away the Mark. How?" He asked seriously. He had been searching for years to find a way to get that awful Mark of his arm and now it was. Severus was ecstatic.

"I don't know. I just looked at you holding your arm in pain and all of a sudden I knew." Harry said frowning slightly trying to remember.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry reached over to kiss Severus. He saw and moved away slightly. He watched as Harry's face fell and hurried to explain why.

"Harry, you haven't given me your answer yet. It's against tradition."

He watched with amusement as Harry now went red.

"It's been six weeks. Have you made a decision?" He asked softly, nervous.

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"Yes?" Severus repeated hopefully.

"Yes. I accept."

Severus face lit up with a smile and he lent down to kiss his love. Their first kiss. It was perfect. Severus ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip asking permission. Harry gave it, parting his lips to allow Severus access. They duelled for dominance until the need to breathe became too strong and they broke apart panting slightly.

It was at that point the Albus Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing with a knowing smile.

"Ah Harry, your awake. Poor Severus has barely left your side all week."

Severus glared at his employer, embarrassed and angry. Dumbledore just looked at him knowingly and Severus, to his further embarrassment, blushed. Harry just laughed softly at the exchange.

Dumbledore moved to the other side of Harry's bed and asked him seriously, "How are you feeling my dear boy?"

"Fine, sir. Why was I unconscious for a week?" Harry replied.

"Well Harry, you depleted your magic considerably. We came very close to loosing you at one point but Severus transferred some of his own magic to you." Albus answered. His twinkle on blind. He knew what that meant and was waiting for Harry to figure it out.

Severus watched Harry. He was frowning confused. He looked between him and Dumbledore and said, "But that would mean that…"

Severus looked at the floor. He could not watch Harry. No now that he knew. 'What will he think?'

Dumbledore answered the Gryffindor, "Yes Harry. That your magic accepted Severus's means that you are soul mates. Congratulations." Then the headmaster left, humming absently. Severus continued to be fascinated by the floor design.

"Sev?" He heard Harry ask quietly.

He finally looked up.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry?" Severus replied confused. 'Does this mean what I think it does?'

"Without you I'd be dead. You've saved my life again, love."

Severus smiled brightly when Harry called him love.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. Our magic's have already joined together. It happened during the transfer. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to accept or reject my offer on your own. Without interference." He admitted to his love.

"Thank you for giving me a choice but my answer won't change. It is still yes for as long as you will have me." Harry told him with unshod tears glistening in his eyes.

Severus got down on one knee, "I know you have accepted my courtship and normally I'd wait before we got to this point but I'd like to ask if you'd do me the honour of bonding with me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry shouted. He burst out crying and threw himself at Sev kissing him.

Chuckling Severus picked him up and put him back into bed. He kissed his forehead.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Sev."

Severus headed to the door and had opened it when Harry's voice stopped him.

"He can't come back again can he?"

"No love, he can't. You destroyed his soul completely. There is no way for him to return. It's over. You did it." He answered the young man proudly.

Harry sighed relieved and Severus promised to return later. He went down to his quarters and took a shower before going to the Great Hall for dinner. The headmaster announced their saviour's awakening, not that most of them hadn't already realised it with their Potions Master being there. Severus Snape had not been seen for a week, having spent all his time in the Hospital Wing, Albus Dumbledore had taken over his classes. The children had loved it; Severus vowed that would never happen again. His beloved dungeons were most likely a different colour.

"Severus, can I have a word with you?" Remus Lupin asked as he caught up with the man.

"Very well. Follow me I do not wish to discuss this in public." He sighed and began to walk towards his office.

Remus sat down and jumped straight to the point, "Why are you courting Harry?"

"Because I wish to." He answered defiantly.

"Are you doing this to humiliate him? The werewolf asked suspiciously.

"No, I would never do that." The man sighed. It was clear that the other man would only settle for the truth and would not leave him alone until he got it. "I love him, Lupin. That is why I am courting him."

Remus Lupin stared at the Potions Master curiously. He could tell that he was telling the truth. The wolf in him however felt the need to tell the other man what would happen if he ever hurt his cub.

"Hurt him and I might just 'forget' to take my Wolfsbane. The wolf is very protective of Harry you know. He thinks of him as his cub." He warned.

"I understand."

It was a week after Harry's graduation. The day they had set for their bonding ceremony. Severus was once again pacing up and down his room, his deep blue trimmed with gold robes swirling around him. He had Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin with him as his witnesses. He and Remus had become good friends since their talk.

"How long till the ceremony?" Draco asked Remus.

"Only ten minutes left. Merlin this reminds me of James and Lily's wedding day. James was so nervous I had to stun him. Sirius was no help; of course, he was in the corner laughing his head off. That was until I reminded him what he was like on our first date. He shut up very quickly then." Remus replied laughing at the memory. He still missed his mate but seeing his godson so happy helped.

The trio walked down to the lake, where the ceremony was taking place. Harry arrived a minute later. Severus breath caught in his throat. 'He is so beautiful.' His husband-to-be was dressed in robes of forest green trimmed with silver. 'We are each wearing the colour of the other's house.' Severus thought amused. They walked side-by-side to alter where Albus Dumbledore stood.

Severus repeated his vows first, "I, Severus Sebastian Snape, do take you, Harry James Potter, as my bonded until death and beyond. May our souls be one and our love eternal," He said confidently, slipping the bonding ring onto his love's finger.

Harry repeated the same but with their names changed.

"I now declare you bonded, soul mated and husbands in the eyes of the law, witnessed by the witnesses gathered here today. I present to you Mr and Mr Potter-Snape.

_Epilogue_

Five years later Professor Severus Potter-Snape walked into his living room to discover his husband Professor Harry Potter-Snape, the Defence Against the Dart Arts and History of Magic professor, pacing. The young man had not been feeling well lately, throwing up in the mornings so he had finally convinced his to visit the Hospital Wing.

"What's wrong love? Did you go and see Poppy?"

"Yes." His love answered standing still, looking at him with a very nervous expression on his face.

"And?" Severus was beginning to get worried. 'Is he really ill?"

"Well she said, "Congratulations"."

"Why?" Harry's mate asked now confused.

"Well…I'm pregnant."

'Pregnant! What?'

Severus's world went black and he felt the floor come rushing up to meet him.

The End 


End file.
